sofiafandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Miranda
Królowa Miranda jest jednym z głównym bohaterów Filmu Sofii Pierwsze: Dawno księżniczki. Ona staje Się Królowa Enchancia PO JEJ małżeństwa z królem Rolandem II, JEST ona Matką Zosii i Janka ' '. Born into humble beginnings, Miranda was originally a shoemaker. At the age of 20, she gave birth to her daughter Sofia and she raised her alone. One day, she was called to fit King Roland for a new pair of slippers, and when they met it was love at first sight. Sofia and Miranda are sister and mother Roland proposed and they were married, making Miranda the new Queen of Enchancia, and Sofia its second Princess. They moved from their shoe shop to the castle, where they were given a grand welcome. Miranda greeted her new stepchildren, the Royal Twins, Princess Amber and Prince James, giving them embroidered patches of the Royal Family Crest she'd sewed, and expressed a hope of being a good and loving stepmother rather than the stereotypical wicked type. Miranda often encourages Sofia whenever she feels she won't measure up to being a princess. She assures Sofia that no matter what, she is proud of her and encourages her to always try and do her best. Personality Miranda PIĘKNY, Ciepły i opiekuńczy KOBIETA, Ona głęboko Kocha Corki Zofii, i Byl Szczęśliwy, przez STAC SIE DLA Jamesa Nowa Matka ppkt ppkt i Bursztyn, NIE których mA Nadzieje byc przeciwieństwem ZLA Macocha Wręgi, Ona naprawde Kocha swojego Meza, Kingsband, Kingsband, Kingsband, Kingsband, Kingsband, Kingsband, Kingsband, Kingsband, Kingsband, Kingsband, Kingsband, Kingsband, Kingsband, Król Roland. Miranda is encouraging and supportive of Sofia, always there to lift her spirits when she's feeling down or nervous concerning the expectations she has to meet as a princess. She gives her motherly advice concerning whatever Sofia is striving to accomplish and she's always proud of her. She also taught Sofia the importance of keeping one's promises. Physical Appearance Królowa Mirandy NOSi Długa różowa suknie w Kwiatki i listki na głowie ma koronę jej stanik jest koloru różowego na stopach ma różowe buty Family Sofia żart Ratzur c umsy ale ma Czyste serce. Ponieważ byla początkowo jedynie z ludu, Ona zachowuje Się BARDZO beztroskie osobowość, Kiedyś Widziałem cieszyć zjeżdżać szyn na Schodach. JEJ zachowanie Często stawia ja na rozum z JEJ siostra Amber, Który najwyraźniej Zazdrosna o Sofii. Często Hildegarda żart Trochę wyrzucony przez JEJ osobowości. King Roland II He is regal and imposing yet kind and welcoming. He cares not for background but rather for character, and he was happy that Sofia accepted him as her new father. Prince James Unlike his sister Amber, James is not at all vain and is very helpful towards Sofia. He is rather easygoing for a prince, sometimes displaying behavior not normally seen in royalty, such as cheering during the flight to school, talking with his mouth full, etc. Princess Amber Originally, Amber is cold, spoiled and envious. When Sofia becomes a princess, Amber takes an immediate dislike to her. She acts mean to her and hates being called out on it. When the other children act friendly to Sofia, this makes Amber more jealous. Amber is also manipulative, able to trick James into humiliating Sofia. She likes looking pretty to other people, wearing the best dresses and tiaras. But after she rips her ball-gown and is too upset to attend Sofia's ball, and finds out Sofia made a mistake with a spell to be a better dancer that put everyone in the ballroom into an enchanted sleep, Amber apologizes to Sofia, who tells her she was happy to be getting a stepsister. Gallery Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Enchancian Royalty Category:Adults